fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Tamahome
Tamahome real name Sou Kishuku is the first Suzaku warrior Miaka meets and has the character "Demon" on his forehead. He appears to be obsessed with money, but only wants to use it to support his family. Tamahome is a very single-minded individual for the most part. At first his drive is his family - they are all encompassing to his attitude to life and everything he does is for their benefit, even to the point of making himself appear something of a penny pincher to a confused Miaka and company to begin with. Despite his altruistic reasons for needing money, Tamahome is also very proud and he doesn't ever divulge why he needs the money or even tells Miaka and the others about his family at all. Character Outline Tamahome has dark blue-green hair which is tied on a series of short ribbons behind. His hair turns black when he was controlled by Kudoku. It also turns black when he was reincarnated. Tamahome has fair skin color and his eye color is similar to his hair. Personality Tamahome appears to be very,very greedy,and he helps others only for money. The reason was revealed when his family was viewed in the series. Although he is the eldest son of a big family, he is also hardworking. He goes to any lengths to protect Miaka and the Suzaku warriors, his friends, and his family, killed by Suboshi , whom he was unable to protect.When Hikitsu and Tomitereveal to the warriors that they also needed Sairou's Shinzaho to summon Suzaku, Tamahome thought his wishes of being rich for his whole life were crushed. Aside from his greediness, Tamahomeappears as a vain and comic man, and develops a forced hatred towards Tasuki, particularly only claiming to joke around. Although in some ways he can be quite immature, where his family are concerned he is their lynchpin and their lifeline, and the fact he has raised Yuiren pretty much himself since his mother's death also means that he as a good awareness of parental type responsibilities. Tamahome's true nature was eventually revealed that he is a man unwilling to back down from enemies, and is emotionally shy. Therefore Nakago, who threatens them, Tamahome develops a deep hatred towards him. However, Miaka had a very great impact on Tamahome's personality. Tamahome personally declares that his personality hasn't changed, because he just found something more worth to him than money. Relationships Tamahome is seventeen years old and the eldest son of a very large family: dead mother, sick father, (later healed by Mitsukake)His brothers(Zhong-Rong / Chuei and Chung-Jing/ Shunkei); his sisters (Yu-Lun/ Gyokuran and Jie-Lian/ Yuiren) and his father were later killed by Suboshi . Tamahome first sees Miaka as a little sister, and would gladly give his life for her. However, when she returns home for three months of time in the book he realizes that his love for her is actually of the romantic kind. Fortunately he's not afraid to admit that... unfortunately everything in the world seems to want to stand between them. If it isn't Yui trying to win him over, it's Taiitskune telling Miaka she can't touch any guys, or Nakago making Miaka think she's dirty, or someone telling them Suzaku won't be able to keep them together... it's just one thing after another, but nothing can keep these two apart. Their love is storng enough to conquer anything, and, yeah, it even saves the world (so cheesy to say, but not so cheesy in the anime usually...) Tamahome isn't afraid to care about people, so he's fairly close to all the warriors, but he's a little sidetracked by Miaka usually... so he doesn't spend much time with anyone else. He has an interesting dynamic with Hotohori and with Tasuki, and is probably closest to them despite the fact that both other men are also in love with Miaka. Plot He first appears in the Anime when Miaka and Yui were transported in the book, he then saved them from slavetraders and demanded money. When they tell him they don't have money, he walks away stating he they were penny pinchers. when yui is transported back to the modern world Miaka thinks that Tamahome abducted her Miaka then searchs for him, gets intot rouble and he saves Miaka from street thugs.They then walk along the streets where and when they see the imperial procession nearby. Tamahome says that if you get one jewel off the crown of the emperor, the jewel will make you rich. Miaka then decides to get one to repay Tamahome, and she triped and fell onto the emperor's palinkey, and the both of them were arrested. They were inside a dungeon but they manage to escape thanks to Miaka's gum, but were seperated when Miaka wonders off in the direction of the smell of food. Miaka is then asked by the emperor, Hotohori if she wants to be the priestess of Suzaku and have her wishes granted. Miaka agrees. Now they have to search for the remaining 6 of the warriors, so they gathered all the skilled warriors in the country. Miaka then shouted, "those who have characters on their bodies, please raise your hand!" None of them did so, and Miaka tries to annoy them and the soldiers rush after her, with Tamahome following. Miaka and Tamahome have brief conversation under the fallen building in with Tamahome stats that he will always protect Miaka. they are almost crushed, but a Celestial Warrior named Nuriko saves them and gives Tamahome a kiss. Nuriko tries to capture Tamahome but he eventually managed to escape, when Tamahome goes to the country to earn some money. Nuriko secretly follows. Tamahome then tries to sell the bubblegum given to him by Miaka on the day when they were in the dungeon. Some people debate this and suspect that it's fake but are soon put strate, thugs corner him in an ally stating he needed to pay a protection fee to do business in the area they try to bargain for Miaka and she takes it the wrong way tho Tamahome was staling for time with no intentions of selling her his true intention was to protect her. Miaka then confesses her feelings but Tamahome rejects them. Miaka falls down on a fever. Tamahome watches as Miaka rests on the palace, accompanied by Hotohori , who was furious at the thought why Miaka is sick. Suspecting that maybe Tamahome was the culprit, Tamahome simply says that he was just saving her from bandits. Miaka is seriously ill, so Hotohori comes to the hard decision to send her home, using Taiitsukun a great mage. Hotohori tells Miaka of this, asking her to come back once she's well again. Outside, Nuriko accuses Tamahome of being jealous of Hotohori, telling him to apologize to Miaka so that Hotohori will be free for Nuriko. They set off to go to Taiitsukun, with a tense feeling between Miaka and Tamahome. That night, Nuriko tells Miaka to bathe in the spring near where they are camped. Nuriko tells Tamahome to go to the spring, saying Miaka asked him out there. Miaka undresses to bathe and her leg is caught by something she screems and Tamahome comes running, the thing that caught her leg was just a log. during the silence they both apologize. Tamahome is very embarrassed by Miaka's appearance. Tamahome leaves and Nuriko reveals herself. Miaka hugs Nuriko and Nuriko's top falls off enough to reveal she's a man. The next day, Hotohori and Miaka have a heart-to-heart discussion, which makes Tamahome and Nuriko jealous. History Tamahome, as a child was bullied and picked at because of the ogre symbol on his forehead.Tokaki , a Byakko Celestial warrior who was kicked out of his house because of his lecherous nature was travelling and saw that Tamahome was a Celestial Warrior. Tokaki then trained him so that he could protect his priestess someday. Reincarnation It was revealed and discussed in the OVA that as long as Tamahome remembers a single memory of his past, he will disappear in the real world. So Miaka decides to let Tamahome forget all his memories so they can be toghether, although it took Miaka almost over a month to call him "Taka" completely. Abilities Tamahome is an adept martial artist trained by Tokaki . He does not wield any weapon. When he is emotionally motivated, he can increase his battle skills with his ki. He can also channel his ''ki ''into energey blasts. He is also an experienced fencer. Trivia Tamahome's name is pronounced "Ta-ma-ho-me" but without any particular emphasis on any syllables. The English dub lengthens his third syllable somewhat, but it's probably as close as it can be to the Japanese dub. Gallery tamahiomeeiug.jpg|Tamahome in Suzaku Ibun tamahome.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku Category:Money-lovers Category:Characters Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters